Somewhere Only We Know
by MixedUpJORDZ
Summary: Blaine has worked hard and now he is at his ideal University, but does it come at a price when a young man by the name of Kurt shows him that there is always consequences to winning. But will this separate them or bring them closer?
1. Somewhere Only We Know

Blaine was finishing off his leftover homework from last week, it was easier enough thanks to his private school education during high school but it was a different environment and he couldn't shake it off. He admits that he missed high school and the Warblers. Even if to get there he had to go through bullying and a lot of pain, he fought in his own way at the end and now he was in New York on a music scholarship thanks to the Warblers win at Nationals against Vocal Adrenalin and New Directions.

Sure he wished that everyone could win but his own team winning the National's trophy in New York was outstanding. Though his Father wished he would go to Yale or Harvard, he was thoroughly disappointed in his son but thanks to his Mother's ever growing support for Blaine, he was able to follow his dreams.

Now here he was in his dorm room finishing off his theory work before class, his room mate was always out and about so it was like he lived by himself sometimes.

He packed away his work books into his satchel, flicked off the desk light and ventured into the bathroom to have a shower before bed.

Tomorrow should be good, handing in all his homework that was due and also doing his singing class in the afternoon always made him welcome Monday.

After his shower he eased into bed and closed his eyes, thinking of different possible songs he would sing to the instructor tomorrow, then he dozed off into a deep sleep, thinking of the ever famous Michael Jackson.

* * *

><p>Class wasn't as eventful as he thought it would be, first off his room mate unplugged his alarm because he needed the power point for his phone charger. Then he raced out the dorm room without his satchel, having to run back and bolt across campus. He made it just as the bell went but it didn't mean he didn't recieve a nasty sneer from his lecturer when he apologized and took his seat.<p>

Sure it could have been better but he kept his hopes up for later in the afternoon when the singing class came up, it was their turn to pick a song to practice for their auditions for West Side Story, Blaine was auditioning for Tony just like any of the guys were, though he would be happy with any role honestly.

With the theory done, the homework handed in and recieving a new piece of work, Blaine was out the door. He had an hour before his singing class, so he stopped by the campus coffee shop to order his usual Medium Drip. After paying for his coffee, he took a seat near the window. The New York air was a little cold due to Winter approaching but it was still very nice and beautiful.

Sipping his coffee, he took notice of another individual in the coffee shop, he was ordering a coffee when his eyes caught Blaine's, he looked away to admire whatever he could find outside the shop when he heard a slight coughing sound. Blaine slowly turned to see the same individual who caught him looking to be standing right in front of him.

Blaine was speechless, he didn't know whether to apologize for staring or just apologize for something completely off the record.

The individual didn't look mad but he seemed curios, though he didn't speak first so Blaine guessed he had to "Hi...Can I help you?" he gulped wondering if he should offer the guy a seat or not.

"Yes you can" he then took a seat across from Blaine, he crossed his legs and looked at Blaine with an observant eye "I noticed you a few times around campus, of course you've never met me before. I'm Kurt Hummel" when he heard the name and recognized the face, he instantly knew who he was talking to.

Blaine straightened in his seat "I know you...you were at National's last year, you were with New Directions" he smiled then realized it probably wasn't the best thing to do.

Kurt clenched his coffee a little and then relaxed "I hoped you wouldn't bring that up, but seen as you have, yes I was a part of New Directions and I know who you are"

He raised his brow "Oh? You do?"

Kurt nodded "You were the soloist for the Warblers, you were the one who won Nationals and got the scholarship I wanted" he said with scolding anger, Blaine internally flinched and it showed on the outside as well "So when I saw you, I just had to come over and say hello, reintroduce myself and also let you know that thanks to the Warblers, our glee instructor lost his job because this was the second time we lost at Nationals" he took a sip of his coffee before continuing "Now he has to stick with his normal classes, New Directions no longer exists because we lost to your accapella boy band" he then got up from the table "Have a nice day" then he was out the store.

Blaine was in utter shock, his mouth hung open and he suddenly felt sadness wash over him. He got up and threw his coffee in the bin, no longer wanting to drink it. He slowly made his way across to the studio till he found he was one of the first students in the room, he took a seat away from everyone else.

Not much could get Blaine down after Middle School, sure some people would trigger his anger but he could usually control it, but one individual was able to rid of all that control and make him feel helpless and upset.

He ruined a teachers lifestyle and most likely destroyed any chances of any new talent coming to light in Ohio. How was anyone supposed to take that lightly. Right then he redecided his song choice for something more sorrow than upbeat.

"Alright everyone, it's going to be a busy couple of hours but if we all want to have a shot we must start right away. We're going alphabetically and seen as Miss Adere's is absent, Blaine would you like to go first?" the intructor said as she waltzed in, she spoke quickly so she could keep us all on our feet and it did work.

Blaine nodded and stood up, he told her the song choice, she seemed surprised and when he grabbed the acoustic guitar he had with him. He tuned it and begun singing Tears and Rain - James Blunt.

Everyone was quiet and he begun playing his guitar while singing, it helped that a student knew the song and played the Piano, it seemed more real to him having more than one instrument playing.

They didn't join in on the singing as this was his song, but he was so used to it, but Blaine kept going till he played the final chord. He looked up to see the intructor basically egding off of her seat and everyone else just smiling "Thank you" he then pulled off his guitar and sat back down in his spot to wait out the next couple of hours, Even if everyone was supportive of his performance all he wanted to do was walk out and just go to his dorm room, but he stayed and listened to everyone.

* * *

><p>It was a good two hours before they got through the whole class, including breaks and time to talk about song choices and good ways to impress the judges in the audition room.<p>

Blaine couldn't get out of there quick enough when the instructor told them they could leave, he grabbed his satchel and put his guitar away in the locker they usually kept students instruments and then he was out the door before anyone could stop him.

He was walking across campus when he bumped into the reason for his plumeted mood, he looked away and walked around Kurt before he called his attention "Wait Blaine" he sighed.

Blaine turned around "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said the things I did...Having a bad day and when I saw you...it's no excuse for what I said and I'm sorry" Kurt said apologetically.

Blaine nodded "Thanks" he went to turn again but Kurt called to him again, so he stopped and looked at Kurt.

"I just wanted to know if I could make it up to you? Maybe a coffee?"

This could go either way, Blaine could turn the other way and ignore Kurt for the duration of his University years or he could have coffee and find out what made Kurt lash out like that

His curiousity was bigger than being an rude guy who chooses to ignore people. Blaine wasn't like that.

So he nodded and agreed to have coffee, they walked to the coffee shop and each ordered their desired coffee before sitting down in the exact table they met earlier that day.

They took a few sips before even looking up at each other, Kurt was the one that broke the silence first "Before you ask, the reason I was so angry is because I've been having a bad couple of days, the problem with me is that if I am mad enough I lash out to the nearest person. Unluckily for you, I saw you and couldn't stop myself" from saying something" he sighed before continuing "I can be a diva I admit but normally I'm a nice guy" Kurt sounded as if he was trying to convince himself and not Blaine.

Blaine took another sip of his coffee and put the cup down "It's fine Kurt, anger is a very raw emotion that not a lot of people can control and I know what it's like but I am very sorry for what happened at your school..." he couldn't apologize for winning but he could be sincere about it all.

Kurt closed his eyes, he saw a small tear escape and instantly wished he could make the boy feel better "You shouldn't be so understanding, anyone else would have walked away and yet here you are" he gestured to Blaine "Sitting across from me as if nothing happened"

He contemplated what to say to the boy, could he admit that he was upset and he spent his whole singing lesson basically mulling it over? Or should he brush it off his shoulder.

Blaine couldn't do either completely without feeling guilty.

"Look Kurt there is no easy way for me to explain why I am here, honestly it was curiousity about you. I wanted to know how I ruined someone's lifestyle and dreams...I've never done that, and I don't want a repeat of it" he said honestly, but not admitting how his class went earlier.

"You didn't ruin it, I say things that aren't completely true when I'm mad...we lost because our setlist was stolen _again_ and then we tried so hard...it's not fair" he admitted, Blaine reached out to the guy and grabbed his hand, he didn't pull away.

Blaine looked at him sincerely "It's okay to be angry, I would be devastated if that happened to me" he smiled to try and cheer him up "How about a lighter subject?"

Kurt nodded, he seemed to not be able to speak.

So Blaine would ask him questions that would require he speak "So what are you studying here?"

"Music...just like I wanted, but I'm getting financial support for my fee's" he explained.

Blaine knew he shouldn't feel bad but he did, it was only natural "New York has always been a step towards my dream"

"What is your dream?" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"To be on Broadway" Kurt said simply, it rolled off of his tongue as if it was the most easiests things in the world to admit.

Blaine chuckled lightly and shook his head "That simple? Be on Broadway?"

"It is inevatable afterall" he smirked, he actually smirked. He never saw such a smile that made he himself smile, it brought happiness into their sad conversation they had earlier.

"Maybe one day I could hear you sing, without the helpings of other voices of course" he took a sip and when he finished off his cup, Blaine got up and put both of theirs in the bin, Sitting back down to continue talking.

"Only if I can hear you sing without your Warblers" he laughed lightly and Blaine joined in, even though Blaine was the soloist of the Warblers, it was distracting for people to hear his voice and their sounds.

They continued talking till it was nearly seven p.m. Kurt had to bail because of prior commitments and Blaine had to finish off his homework, they said their goodbyes and they organized to meet here tomorrow around twelve p.m. They parted ways and Blaine felt better about his night ahead now that the sadness of the day had passed and he was able to talk to Kurt without getting upset.

When Blaine walked into his dorm room, he was expecting to be alone, except their was the dorm room staff at his door and the Police. His room mate was hand cuffed against the opposite wall and when he got closer, the staff and Police instantly asked him questions.

What had happened while he was out? Was his room mate a drug dealer? Now Blaine was mixed up in all of this, it was going to be a long night.


	2. All You Need Is Control

After much investigating into his room mates _activities_, turns out he was a user and a seller of heroin, esctasy and meth to multiple people in and out of campus. Blaine was questioned late into the night and when he got back from the station, it was midnight and he had an early start. He was lucky that he had no homework due in the morning or he would be up all night trying to finish it and get atleast two hours sleep before class.

Blaine collapsed on his bed after resetting his alarm, he felt so exhausted and worried to know that his room mate was a drug addict and a seller, it shows that some people have lost it completely. Blaine laid there for a good hour before he dozed off into a sleep that would make anyone think he was in a coma. Good he needed the quiet for what was to come in the morning.

* * *

><p>The whole campus was buzzing with gossip and stares when Blaine walked to his next class, he was used to people staring when he was in middle school but that was long ago and he should be able to brush it off. But people thinking you could be a drug addict or seller is just as bad as people knowing your gay and beating the crap out of you outside a dance.<p>

So when he walked into his Psychology class, he wished he could skip seen as the topic choice for the day was drug use. Blaine sighed and made his way up to see a familiar face, it was Kurt from yesterday, the same guy he was going to meet for a coffee around lunch time. He smiled and when Kurt looked at him he waved, Kurt moved over for Blaine and he sat down eagerly "Hey" he said as he grabbed out his note book and pen.

Kurt seemed quieter so when he spoke, it was a little...cold "Your a room mate with a drug user and seller, does that make you a user or dealer?" he asked.

Blaine stopped what he was doing to look at Kurt, he was shocked he went straight to the point, not even considering if it was true or not "Let me make something clear, I had no idea about my room mate, he was always out and I thought he was just hungover...turns out he was getting over his high and I had no idea. I have never touched or looked at any form of drugs, I've never smoked or inhaled or even administered pills or injected it into my system. I've learnt about it in class but never actually had the experience" he finished just as the instructor walked in. Kurt looked forward and didn't seem to convinced.

"Good morning everyone, now I'm sure you have heard of the recent arrest in our dormorties late last night, I am aware that some of you might have known the individual and some have not. Now under precaution of future abuse of drugs, we are having drugs tests at midday, this whole class will be tested in one hour" a few hands were raised and he didn't pick anyone "And it is mandatory, those who fail to attend will be later contacted and if that is still unsuccessful then the Police will knock on your door, asking you to take the test. No matter where you are" he said coldly "Any questions?"

A young blonde raised her hand, the instructor pointed to her and she stood up "I think it is unfair that some of us, including me, should be subjected to this. Maybe some people" she looked towards Blaine "Should keep their habits _out_ of others lives and in their own" then she sat down after the instructor ordered she be quiet.

The class was then a bunch of whispers and quick glances during the whole hour, mostly people blaming Blaine for the tests ahead. How was it his fault? He never knew about his room mate, so how was he supposed to know anything about his personal habits.

Kurt nudged a note to him then.

_Don't listen to what they're saying, after what you told me. I believe you._

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought, Kurt believed him. That was more than enough to make him feel better. He quicky wrote back and gave it back.

_You seemed reluctant when I told you. Change of heart?_

Kurt quickly wrote and nudged it back.

_Who am I to judge you when you were so kind to me yesterday_.

They kept writing to each other and by the time the bell rang, they discussed Broadway, high school and even family. Though Blaine was a little sketchy about his family.

Both the boy's gathered their books and bags to follow the instructor out to the nurses office where the tests were being held. They all lined up, turns out it was a quick test so it shouldn't be too long for them. They went alphabetically and after Blaine was cleared, he waited till Kurt was done. He came out with a smile "Honestly people can get so paranoid, it's high school all over again" he chuckled as they made their way to the coffee shop.

It wasn't as busy as usual mainly because people were getting drug tested and the nurses office across campus, so when Blaine and Kurt arrived at the coffee shop there were no lines, they went straight to the counter and ordered their coffee. They chose the exact same seat as yesterday and begun aimlessly chatting about their classes, seeing which ones they shared and then they came across the drug fiasco, which was a subject well explored by now not only between them but also the whole entire campus.

"You didn't know your own room mate was taking or selling drugs?" Kurt asked in a way that made Blaine think it was too obvious and he should have guessed, but he didn't.

He took a sip of his coffee and frowned "He was never in the room to begin with, if he was he would skip class and sleep in...I thought he was out partying and getting over a massive hangover" Blaine said innocently.

Kurt raised a brow with a nod "Sounds about right"

"What do you mean?"

"Drug addicts or sellers are very distant if they must share a room, so it doesn't surprise me he was with you. Most likely so he didn't get caught but also maybe you didn't get the blame for his...habits" Kurt paused before choosing his words.

"I'm a little tired of this conversation, perhaps a change of subject?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded his agreement. Blaine mulled over what he could ask and what would be appropriate so he wouldn't upset Kurt at all. He sighed and looked at Kurt "May I ask...Do you have a girlfriend?" it was a dangerous question to start off with but he was curious.

Kurt chuckled and set his cup down "Oh dear lord no, I mean I pretended to be straight once but that was years ago. I'm gay" he admitted with a near proud smile "I was the only openly gay student in my school, it was tough but it was true"

He definently liked Kurt, he was humorous and very nice, once you get to know him of course. Blaine felt a little bit more at ease when Kurt admitted he was gay, just like Blaine was "At my previous school before I transferred to Dalton Academy, I got chased away by bullies...I had just come out when there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, so I asked another friend of mine who was also gay and when we were waiting for his Dad to come pick us up...a bunch of guys beat the crap out of us" he took in a deep breath then let it out "When I transferred to Dalton they had a no bullying policy, it was reinforced and I also contributed by starting a fight club, I took up boxing to defend myself and it helped so many people deal with their anger..." he chuckled "Sorry I didn't mean to ramble"

Kurt never interrupted him while he rambled, mostly he looked shocked but Blaine couldn't tell if it was shock that Blaine rambled so much or that it was shock from his past troubles. He wouldn't mention his father's help by trying to make him straight by building cars with him and basically edging him to talk to girls when he was at boxing practice. He never gave into what his father wanted because it wasn't what he wanted, it was Blaine's life not his.

He thought that he made Kurt uncomfortable so he sipped the rest of his coffee "I need another coffee, do you want one? I'll go get you one" he went to stand up but a smooth hand grabbed his, stopping him. Blaine looked to see Kurt, he looked at him with symphathy that he has never recieved besides when his fellow Warblers found out about his reasons for transferring. Blaine slowly sat back down and tried to calm down.

Kurt didn't let go of his hand and he was glad, he was sure he would try and go get another unnecessary coffee while rambling "Blaine...I went through alot and I admit it broke me a few times but what you just told me" he shook his head "I've never heard of a guy fighting for what he believes in and able to reinforce it so strongly, you are amazing Blaine and no one should make you feel different about it either"

Just those words made him feel courage. Those words made him feel better about leaving his school because of bullying. What Kurt said made sense.

Blaine looked away momentarily and closed his eyes, trying to hide emotions wanting to escape, he breathed in and out deeply then looked at Kurt "Thank you...not many people besides my fellow Warblers thought I did the right thing"

"How could anyone think that you didn't?" asked Kurt.

"My father..." he trailed off and looked at his empty coffee cup "He was the kind of man that expected you to be straight, if you weren't he would try to turn you back to what is _right_...we even built cars together though it failed in turning me back to what he wanted. My mother was more supportive as mother's can be when she is torn between her husband and youngest son"

Kurt blinked a few times and stuttered a little "I...I had no idea"

"I'm out and I'm proud but I just wish I had a good relationship with my father, turns out people can't have everything I guess" he mumbled.

Then a hand found his on the table, Kurt held his hand and Blaine looked at him with sorrow, though people called it his puppy dog eyes "Not everyone has a good relationship with their parents, regardless of their sexual orientation. My dad was supportive I admit but it didn't mean it was awkward for him as a dad to grow up with a gay son...I knew who I was when I was very young and my dad always supported me for it, no matter what..." he looked Blaine right into his eyes and he couldn't help but get lost in them "You are strong Blaine, you don't need your dad to tell you that or me, you know you are"

They didn't stop holding hands after that, though it was just for support surely. Blaine didn't think anything of it, though a tiny part of him wished it was more. But he thought of Kurt as a friend and he was sure that Kurt felt the same.

Blaine and Kurt ended up ordering another round of coffee before their classes started up again later that afternoon, before Kurt got up, Blaine grabbed his hand "Want to exchange numbers? In case either of us need another pep talk" he smiled, it was a small joke they made between each other.

"As if you need me for a pep talk" he laughed lightly and grabbed out a marker, grabbed Blaine's hand he quickly wrote it on his hand "See you later" he smiled then he was gone.

He didn't know whether he was upset about Kurt having to go, but he had commitments like Blaine did, so he grabbed his satchel and quickly dialled in Kurt's number, he then sent him a quick text.

_See you tomorrow - B_

Send.

_Just remember, don't listen to any of the crap people dish out to you okay?_

Blaine smiled and quickly typed his response, walking to his singing class.

_Courage_.

Send.

There wasn't a response after that but Blaine felt better about everything, he occassionally got glares and snipey comments but seen as he got tested and was clean they had no proof that he even touched the drugs, let alone administer them.

Today was going to be good and bad for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got back to his dorm room to start his homework, it was well past seven nearly eight at night. He was at the studio longer than everyone else trying to compose this song that had been stuck in his head for weeks now.<p>

So when he got nearly all the lyrics down and some of the chorus, it was six thirty, Blaine had to race across campus to catch his friends before they left the library and by the time he got his idea across for his audition for West Side Story it was well past seven.

His walk to his dorm was a pleasant one but he was really tired and was eager to start his homework then collapse on his bed for a full night's sleep.

Blaine was starting his theory work and was finally in the gist of it when his phone buzzed. It was his fellow Warblers asking him about New York and all it's glamour, he texted them back and forth telling them about his experiences but he didn't mention meeting Kurt. He was sure if he mentioned that he was from New Directions and gave him a guilt trip, they would instantly fly over.

They finally said their goodbyes after ten o'clock. Blaine had tried to write while texting but he ended up too distracted and he quickly wrote out a couple more pages before collapsing on his bed, fully clothed.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz...Buzz...Buzz<em>.

The buzzing sound was really annoying, Blaine groggily opened his eyes and thought for a second he was late for class. Turns out it was only seven in the morning and his class wasn't till ten, so he sat up to see it was his phone flashing and vibrating across his desk.

Blaine jumped out of bed to grab his phone just before the person hung up "Hel..Hello!" he gasped as he tumbled slightly from getting up so quickly.

"Blaine so sorry it's Kurt, did I wake you?"

The sound of Kurt's voice was enough to wake him up, he sighed lightly and ran his fingers through his curly hair "No it's fine, what's up?"

"Sorry again but I really need a friend right now" he heard a little sob, Blaine frantically went around his room looking for fresh clothes.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you outside the coffe shop?" he said hastily as he tugged off his shirt to pull on his fresh button up, it was awkward trying to get ready but he managed after Kurt agreed and hung up.

After a minute he had on his jeans, fresh shirt and his casual bowtie with a vest over top, since it was early he also grabbed his black coat and a scarf, then he grabbed his satchel and was out the door basically running towards the coffee shop.

He saw Kurt when he was in eye sight of the coffee shop, his face was red with sadness, his eyes showing he had been crying and he was shaking with anxiety. When he saw Blaine he basically ran up to him and his arms sorrounded Blaine instantly. The air was knocked out of his lungs when Kurt ran up to him to hug him, he hugged Kurt back and then pulled the other into frontal view so he could look him in the eyes "Let's get you a coffee then you can tell me what has got you so upet"

Kurt didn't respond, all he did was follow Blaine into the coffee shop, he shooed Kurt's attempts at buying his coffee and he lead the other to a secluded spot inside so they wouldn't get too cold from the New York air.

They were silent for a moment, Blaine put down his coffee and leaned forward curious to see if Kurt would talk to him, "What's wrong, you sounded distressed over the phone"

Kurt coughed lightly and sniffled "I...um it's my father..."

Blaine was concerned now "What's happened?"

"When I was in high school my father had a heart attack while at work...I just found out he had another heart attack at home, my step mother was home at the time but he is in hospital in critical condition and because of this weather I can't go out to him" tears were going down his cheek slowly, Blaine handed him a napkin and he mumbled a thank you.

"Kurt...is he going to be okay?" he asked warily even though he mentioned it was critical but people have been known to come out of critical situations before, why not now?

"I...I don't know, he's in the Intensive Care Unit right now and my step mother and brother are there with him, I feel useless...he's my father and I cannot be there for him when he needs me more than ever" Kurt admitted.

Blaine wanted to reach other and comfort him in someway, but there was no way to comfort anyone in a situation like this. It would only help to be there for them he guessed right now, he's never dealt with grief or near death before now.

"S..sorry you don't need to hear my problems...it's just that...I only knew you and another but she is out of town for the holidays ahead..." Kurt wiped his nose then eyes and sighed "I'm going to talk to the student councillor and maybe get an excuse from my classes so I can go to my father, I am going to get to him even if I have to drive there"

He shook his head and frowned "No no you can come to me with your problems anytime you need to Kurt, I've never dealt with this kind of situation before but it doesn't mean I can't help" Blaine was thinking of solutions, he could only think of a way to help Kurt get to his father "I have a car out in the student parking lot, if you need a ride I could take you"

"Thank you but I cannot trouble you anymore with this Blaine, it's too much...Even if you did come with me, what about your classes?"

Blaine grabbed out a piece of paper that showed his schedule, he observed then looked at Kurt "The classes up ahead for the next four days are just my theory work for music, singing classes and my psychology class, my instructors have given us next weeks homework already and if I talk to them about the situation, they will excuse me" he said determined to help his friend in anyway.

"You barely know me, why would you sacrifice this much?" Kurt asked, he was curious himself by the look he recieved by the other.

"I know what it's like to be stuck in a situation where you can't do anything, I promised to myself I would help anyone who needed it and Kurt you need my help"

Kurt choked out a light laugh and rubbed his eyes "Not many people would do this for someone they've only known for a couple of days"

"I'm not like many people" he smiled "Let's finish off our coffee's then go talk to the councillor about what's going on" Blaine said supportively.

After finishing off their coffee's, they made their way to the councillors office and explained the situation to her. She was hesitant about allowing the both of them missing four days of classes but Blaine explained about his studies and how his instructors would be okay with his absence in this time. She then called both all their instructors and after much discussion they had pardon from their classes for the next four days, which would be a Saturday they should return and report to the councillor.

They seperated to pack their bags for the trip, Blaine grabbed his car keys and some of his work books for his classes and then he texted Kurt to meet him outside in the parking lot.

Ten minutes later Kurt arrived with two bags and a sorrowful but thankful smile upon his face when he spotted Blaine with a duffel bag and his satchel, "We're only going for four days, not a year" he joked lightly to make the other smile.

Kurt shook his head with a smirk hinting at his lips as they walked towards Blaine's SUV and he opened the boot, they threw their bags in and then Blaine opened the passenger seat door for Kurt. He nodded his appreciation and got in, he closed the door and hopped into the car and reversed out, he turned down his music and drove out the student parking lot heading towards the main highway to Ohio "We should be there in about nine hours, I'll make a stop every hour or so"

The other didn't respond but he nodded, looking ahead. Blaine was sure if his parents found out he was coming to Ohio they would want to see him. It might be more than a hospital visit with Kurt for support, his parents would be disappointed if he didn't visit.

Blaine made a mental note to call them when they made their first pit stop, but for now it was a trip with a friend in need where they sung West Side Story and even a little bit of Katy Perry. Only eight hours to go...


	3. Man In The Mirror

**I apologize for the delay of this chapter. It has been an eventful week but here it is!**

* * *

><p>The drive to Lima, Ohio didn't seem to take as long as they both expected, with their mutual agreement on songs and occassional stops every hour or so. The last four hours of the trip ahead of them seemed that far away, they were more than half way according to his GPS system.<p>

Kurt was mostly silent besides when a song he liked came on, he tuned the radio and Blaine recognized the song when Kurt begun singing it.

_Mistaken always second guessing, understimated, look I'm still around..._

Then Blaine jumped in singing with him.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever ever feel like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever ever feel like your nothing, your perfect...to me..._

They continued singing like that for the duration of the song, it was a really intimate song and Blaine never had a singing partnet besides the Warblers but they were a group, never a pair. Never a duet.

Blaine smiled and continued to drive "You like Pink?" he asked hoping he knew he was talking about the artist and not the actual color.

"She is amazing but she is no Barbara Streisand" he joked lightly, but they joking soon disappeared when Blaine pulled over to stretch his legs.

"Need anything while we're here?" Kurt shook his head and Blaine wondered if Kurt was fine going at this pace of drive. Blaine himself was worried for the guy, his father was in hospital and to top it off. His parent's were going to come down to the hospital. It was going to be awkward and unnecessary for them to visit but his parent's were adement that they visit.

Blaine hadn't even gotten to know Kurt enough let alone meet his parent's, he was going to have to keep them away from Kurt till they went home. Hopefully a storm hit so they couldn't visit...he only hoped.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip involved mostly small talk, mainly about their high school experiences. Eventually they came back to singing songs, some they liked and some they disagreed on but he guessed it would happen. They were conpletely different in ways and that was better than being completely in sync.<p>

Blaine kept seeing sighs for Lima when they got closer and he took the turn off, he had passed his town's turn off a while back and was glad to see if in his rearview mirror...for now.

Kurt was on the edge of his seat basically waiting to jump out, they took the quickest way possible with the snow starting to fall for the holidays ahead.

When he saw the building, he could see Kurt's urgency and fear. He wondered if this was a good idea but none of it was a good idea so he pulled up and unlocked the doors "I'll meet you inside" then Kurt nodded and was out the door in a flash, basically running inside while Blaine grabbed a small bag he had in the back, locked his car and texted his parents.

_I'll come visit later, I promise_

Send.

When he walked inside the hospital, getting directions as to where Kurt would have gone. His phone started ringing, he sighed and looked at the caller ID. His father was calling him, he knew he was in a hospital and he was going to keep ringing so Blaine leaned against a wall where he was out of the way and pressed ACCEPT.

"Hello dad" he said in a non chalant voice, though it was hard to feel positive in a hospital. Given the situation.

"Blaine I thought we organized to meet at the hospital?" his demanding voice ringed in his ear.

He sighed "It's not the best idea, this is Kurt's father in hospital. Not a meet and greet at a coffee shop dad. I'll come visit when everything cool's down here okay?"

"Whose Kurt? Is he a friend or a _friend_ Blaine?" the way he said friend the second time was like it was poison. It weakened him when his father talked like that. Like it was a crime against nature to be whom he was.

Many would say it is, but that was from belief's and how they were brought up, Blaine believed everyone had an equal shot and it didn't matter whom they were or what they preferred. They were all equal, why couldn't he get the same treatment?

He sighed "He's just a friend" to his dismay "There is no reason for you both to come down to the hospital, it's not a family member and I said I would see you before I left" he wished he didn't make that promise but he missed his mother, not so much his father because Blaine was such a let down from his older brother.

After much debate he was able to convince his parent's not to come down to the hospital, he hung up and walked around to the waiting room where he saw a frantic Kurt pacing and a woman in her forties with curly hair, eyes red from crying and then he caught eye of a taller boy, he was baby faced slightly with dark brown hair. Kurt was near them but he saw no resemblance between the three except for the woman and the strange boy. He guessed they were mother and son, maybe they were family friends?

Blaine walked up to Kurt, who looked at him with relief. Suddenly arms were around him and he was in mild shock but he wrapped his arms around Kurt, he was sobbing into his shirt. He hoped everything was okay and nothing went downhill.

Kurt then pulled away and sniffled "S..sorry" he faced the woman "Carol this is Blaine, we go to University together...he was the one who drove me up here"

The woman referred to as Carol looked up with a smile, it didn't reach her eyes and she looked at Blaine with a thoughtful and grateful look in her eyes "Thank you so much for bringing Kurt to us"

Blaine nodded "It's not a problem at all"

After the introductions, Blaine met the baby faced man, he now remembered who he was. He was Finn Hudson from New Directions and Kurt's step-brother as well.

Carol was his step-mom and Kurt's real dad was in the hospital bed. Not the best family reunion in the world but news came on his father's progress, he was stable and was going to be okay but he was staying over night.

Blaine made a coffee run along with some snacks with the help of Finn, they didn't really talk. It seems that he remembered who Blaine was in his high school years, so he was still holding a grudge over their loss.

He ignored it for now and grabbed their coffee orders while Finn grabbed the food, they walked back to the waiting room to see two people standing in the room. Blaine nearly dropped the coffee's but instead he just stopped where he was, Finn mumbled something and walked ahead. Blaine took in a breath and followed suit, handed out the coffee and when he handed Kurt's he mouth a sorry and then turned around "Mom...Dad...I thought we said I would come to you?"

They were rugged up in their coats for the winter, gloves and boots on. His mother had a more elegant figure and she was beautiful. But his father was a hard man who was tall, brunette with grey hairs protruding through and a bigger figure. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over a chair before sitting down "Your mother didn't take no as an answer" he said in a huff.

Blaine's mother scoffed, she unbuttoned her jacket and kept it in her hands, she walked over and gave Blaine a meaninful hug before pulling away "I was worried about you driving in the storm" she touched Blaine's cheek like any mother would for her son and then looked around him to the other's. They tried to mind their own business but obviously it didn't work "My apologies for intruding but Blaine said he was going to visit when he could and I didn't want him driving in the storm" they nodded their agreement.

He felt bad, Kurt hardly knew Blaine and they already met their parents in a somewhat bad setting. Blaine walked around to sit with his parent's, they asked about his studies and he mentioned his audition for West Side Story, which started an arguement withi his father.

Blaine worried his father was going to make a scene, so he excused himself and walked away. Towards the balcony over the snow filled garden.

He was leaning against the ice cold railing when he heard the door open then close, he thought it was his father coming to lecture him or his mother urging them to get along. But it was Kurt who walked out and stood beside Blaine.

Blaine could just tell Kurt wanted to say something, but there wasn't much to say on the subject, What could he say? _I'm sorry your dad doesn't approve of your orientation and always puts you down, want a hug?_ There wasn't much he could say to make Blaine feel better about them being here.

"Look Blaine..." he trailed off before continuing "I don't know what it's like to have a parental figure disapprove of you like that but I know what it's like to be put down for being who you are. It hurts coming from strangers but from a parent, it must really go deep but you don't need a dad to say what you should be. You choose who you are and what you become no matter who disagrees, it's your life. You only have one, be adventurous while you are young. Don't hold back" he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and rubbed lightly, soothing Blaine from his boiling emotions of anger and sadness.

He closed his eyes before looking at Kurt "How do you know what to say to make people feel better?" he lightly smiled, getting slightly lost in those beautiful eyes.

Kurt chuckled lightly "Experience" he simply said.

"Of course" he then looked up to see Finn, he poked his head out "Hey Burt is awake...if you want to go see him Kurt" then he was gone, never looking at Blaine. People really can hold a grudge.

Kurt looked at Blaine, feeling a conflict, Blaine turned Kurt around and pushed him to the door "Go it's your dad in there not mine, I'll wait in the waiting room" he followed Kurt in till he went left. Blaine walked to where the waiting room was, he wanted to sit away from his dad but that would start a scene, so he sat across from them once more.

It was silent till it had been a good half an hour since Kurt went into his dad's room, Blaine's father couldn't resist saying something "So how long do we have to wait?" he said it as if it was a daily check up, Blaine looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Do you have any respect for others or just yourself and Cooper?" he spat.

"Blaine!" his mother scolded him but he didn't care right now.

""Watch your tone young man" his father growled.

He shook his head "No I am done with your rudeness, that's all I get from you and disappointment because I didn't turn out like Cooper. Sorry dad but I am my own person, I am not Cooper!" he realized he begun to yell but didn't care, he stormed away and headed towards Kurt's dad's hospital room, he lightly knocked.

Finn had to answer the door, great "Hey...I just wanted to tell Kurt I'm going out"

"What?" he heard the familiar voice, he hurried to the door "Hold on dad" he closed the door and lead Blaine down the hall away from his dad's room "Where are you going? It's snowing heavily and there is no way that you can drive anywhere" Kurt said quickly, flustering red cheeks and all.

"I need to get away from my parent's and I'm pretty sure yelling in a hospital is warrant to be kicked out, they shouldn't be here...I shouldn't be here so I'll just sit in the car for a while till they decide to leave..." he said slowly unable to say much more.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze "Don't leave, stay in my dad's room with Finn and I, you can meet my dad and you don't have to go anywhere" he said trying to figure out a solution.

Blaine weighed the pro's and con's of making this decision but he decided to go with Kurt on this one, he didn't want to be trapped in a snow storm like this one and sooner or later his parents will find him but he will have Kurt around, they will leave as soon as possible...hopefully.

They walked to Kurt's dad's room and he walked in, seeing a heart monitor, tubes everywhere coming from the bald headed man in the bed. He was talking to Finn about a mechanic shop that he needed Finn to take care, must be family business. Blaine hesitated in the doorway but Kurt pulled him in and closed the door.

"Dad this is Blaine, remember I told you about him?" Kurt walked to his dad's side, leaving Blaine at the end of the bed watching Kurt then directing his eyes to the man.

The man nodded "Nice to finally meet you Blaine" he smiled "Name's Burt Hummel, but just call me Burt"

Blaine smiled but it wasn't as true as he would like "Hi Burt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was worried the whole trip here about your wellbeing" he stated in the most well mannered way possible.

Burt chuckled "I'm fine, honestly I can go home right now but my doctor and my son's here won't let me" he frowned.

"You had a heart attack dad that's why" Kurt countered.

"We want to make sure it won't happen again Burt" Finn added.

Burt sighed "Well it seems we can't leave even if we wanted to" he pointed towards the TV above his bed, it was a weather forecast for Lima. Turns out the snow is too heavy and has covered all roads and signs. People have been warned to stay indoors till it calms which is forecasted till atleast Sunday...Great we're stuck in a hospital.

"You have got to be kidding me..."Kurt trailed off "My bags are in the car!" he complained, Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, Kurt heard it "What?"

"Just of all the things you could worry about when it comes to a storm, you worry about your bags?" he shook his head "Sorry just a little funny"

Kurt raised a brow with a smirk "I don't like repeating my outfits that's all, I don't see you repeating your bow tie fetish" he then got up to turn off the TV "Well we might as well let Carol and Blaine's parents know we're going to be stuck here" he said a little glumly. Blaine walked out Burt's room with a quick goodbye to Burt then he followed Kurt to the waiting room.

He announced the news and Blaine's parents weren't too happy.

Turns out he is going to have to stick with them longer than he liked during this visit. Whether he liked it or not.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Blaine could think of many things he would rather do than be trapped in the hospital with his parents, if he was alone with them he would be going crazy. Thankfully Kurt knew of his distaste for his parents so he always stayed close and sometimes they stayed in Burt's room for a few hours.

Burt talked about his mechanic shop he owns and how Finn helps him out when he's not busy studying. It was nice to hear about other's in times like these where there is no choice but to get to know each other better.

Though it had given him an excuse to talk to Kurt more than they usual, they swapped stories about their high school experiences. Apparently Blaine had an easier high school experiennce than Kurt had but he was a fighter where Blaine fled. He wished he could face those guys again but it wouldn't accomplish much, just more violence.

Blaine was sitting in the cafeteria where the staff was giving everyone free refills till the roads were cleared, it was relaxing and also a reason to be away from his parents. They were busy chatting with Carol and Finn, he prayed they wouldn't make him sound like he was one of them. He was far from it.

He was sitting on a small love seat when he saw Kurt walk in, he ordered a coffee and sat across from Blaine, he gave him a symphathetic smile "Heard the cafeteria had free refills, how could anyone refuse that?" he lightly joked, trying to difuse the tension and worry.

"I agree with you there just wish it was under better circumstances" he muttered lightly as he looked down at his coffee.

Kurt sighed "I guess we all wish for that, but it seems the world has a sick sense of humor" the other took a sip of his coffee and pulled away "Wish they used the good stuff and not the crap home brand you get from a cheap grocery store" then he placed the coffee on the table between them.

Blaine felt a smile tug at his lips, he sipped his. He had to admit Kurt was right but there wasn't much else they could have besides water or hot chocolate, though the hot chocolate sounded appertizing he did hear someone complain about it tasting like dirt. Coffee it is.

They begun chatting aimlessly about anything from the crappy coffee to the weather, mostly small talk. Nothing too substantial.

"Why did you drive me here?" Kurt said curiously, Blaine raised a brow and put his coffee down "Before you say _it's because a friend was in need _ and all that, tell me honestly"

He had to hand it to Kurt, he was a good observer "It was that and also to get to know more about you, I didn't come from Lima like you did...I wanted to know more" then he silenced, he said too much and wished he kept quiet.

It was silent between the two for a minute, nothing awkward just silence. Trying to figure out the easiest way to approach this Blaine guessed. Did he just admit his feelings for Kurt? Now he was admitting he had feelings, he hardly knew the guy and now he was feeling something? He needed to sort himself out.

"Kurt...please say something" he said lightly, wanting to heat the other tell him how ridiculous or crazy he is. It would make the most of sense rather than him allowing Blaine to feel like he does. Obviously Kurt couldn't return those feelings, he seemed the kind of guy who would want someone who is more fashionable and perfect like himself. Not a guy like Blaine who didn't have fashion sense even though he tried to be himself.

"I...thank you for being honest" Kurt said slowly and his eyes were filled with confliction "I understand that you want to know...more about me but...I don't understand as to why you would want to know me...Not that I'm not flattered but...I am not that interesting" he admitted to Blaine, basically saying it too fast for it to be a normal sentence but he was able to catch all of it.

Blaine bit his lower lip and frowned slightly, then he got up and sat next to Kurt, grabbing one of his hands and looking him in the eyes "We didn't meet on the best of grounds, I admit I was upset about it and when you asked for me to forgive you. I knew I wanted to know more, you seemed to passionate about your music and even if you didn't get the scholarship you still came here..." he hestitated and swallowed feeling a lump in his throat "I came here because a friend needed help and also so I can know you better, showing you there is more to me than a guy who dresses badly compared to you and can never have the voice you have" he lightly joked "I am not asking for anything in return, I want to start over and know you better Kurt..." then he stopped.

Kurt was a little outstanded by Blaine's honesty by the look in his eyes, it made Blaine hesitate before the other spoke "I want a fresh start as well, our first meeting was dramatic though I can be a diva" he laughed lightly and Blaine joined in.

"I'm glad you can do that"

"Do what?"

"Make me laugh, I haven't laughed like this in over a year" it was true, before National's not much made him laugh or smile. The Warblers tried to help but he tried to focus on winning National's and having a future _away_ from his parents - mostly his father - then living in New York or even Los Angeles and doing what he does best. Sing.

Though right now he was glad to be around his parent's because if it wasn't for them right now him and Kurt wouldn't be having this talk and getting to know each other more.

It was well past midnight by the time both of them wandered back over to the waiting room where Carol and Blaine's parents were situated. They seemed deep in conversation, well his mother and Carol were while his father was reading a newspaper.

Kurt and Blaine walked around to sit across from Carol and his mother while they chatted, so the two boys started talking to each other. Mostly just about theatre, music then turned to movies. Kurt laughed when Blaine mentioned how he loved the Harry Potter movies.

"Why is that so funny?" he tried to resist laughing but his smile and the way Kurt laughed, it was contagious.

Kurt was shaking his head "I should have guessed you would like Harry Potter movies, if you wore spectacles and had shaggy messy hair like him, you could pass off as a older Harry"

Then he heard a grunt of digust come from his father, Blaine looked around Kurt to his father who was still reading his newspaper but obviously listening in on their conversation "Something the matter?" Blaine asked trying to withhold the venom in his tone that was eager to show.

His father shook the newspaper trying to straighten it out "Just listening"

"I can see that but you obviously have a problem with Kurt and I talking" he saw in his peripherals that Carol and his mother was watching them talk, by the look of Carol she was worried a fight would start in the middle of the hospital.

Blaine didn't care, he was so sick and tired of his father having something to say when it came to Blaine's way of life, he was a disappointment because he wasn't like Cooper and he never will be.

"The only problem I have is being stuck in this hospital, that's my problem" he said even though Blaine knew better.

"Of course dad, I told you not to come but you and mom couldn't resist seeing me and making me feel even worse about the situation" he spat.

That made his father put down the newspaper "I came here because your mother missed you"

"But you didn't" Blaine retorted.

Blaine's father looked at him with annoyance "Ever since you transferred to Dalton you have sassed me over and over again, this is the last time Blaine"

"Oh yeah going to Dalton only gave me the reinforced bully policy because I was beaten and tormented at my last school for being gay, if you haven't noticed dad you haven't been the number one dad ever since I came out" he glared and his father returned it with a sneer.

He shifted forward in his chair "If you didn't come out Blaine then we wouldn't have this problem" that stung dead, no matter how many times his peers would say it. It always hurt more coming from your own father.

Blaine didn't say anything, he looked at his own father with anger and sorrow that all he could do is face away from his father and close his eyes wishing that the snow will just go away already so he could get back to New York.

Then he heard Carol's gentle voice, though it showed a hint of anger "Mr Anderson I know that this situation is uncanny and that you have other things to do but taking it out on your son who is here supporting my family is not helping" she said steadidly.

Blaine could just see the blood boil in his father's face from the anger of being ganged up on "The situation isn't as bad as everyone make's it out to be, your husband is fine and my wife and I have no other reason to be here. Blaine has a bad attitude and I refuse to take it any longer" then he stood to make everyone feel small and him more dominant.

Carol also stood "I think it is wrong how you treat your son, he is trying to support Kurt and his family, but all you have done is make him upset which makes the rest of us also upset that he has to put up with it"

"He doesn't put up with it, he back talks and if he had some control he wouldn't be who he is. You know what Blaine.." he loolked at Blaine with a sneer "I'm glad you left for New York because then you can flaunt your ways around them because you are not welcome back home ever again unless you clean up your act" then he stormed out without another word.

Carol stood there fuming and Blaine's mother apologized quickly before running after her husband. Most likely trying to calm him enough he wouldn't go walking out in the storm.

Blaine didn't move. How could he? Blaine had nowhere to go for his holidays except his dorm room. As much as he hated his father, he always visited to see his mother. She was more tolerable than his father would ever be. Blaine didn't have to ask what _clean up your act_ meant. He meant that he must be straight before coming home ever again.

Kurt was silent through everything and he didn't blame him, he had witnessed what Blaine had to grow up with for the first eighteen years of his life and he couldn't do anything about it. Blaine looked at Carol and gave her a silent thanks and stood up, he steadied himself before walking out the room towards the back balcony once more. It was snowing heavier and he was sure he would get sick if he stayed out there longer.

Blaine walked over to the corner of the railing and sat down on the ice cold floor, he didn't care. It would help him cool down from the budding anger and sorrow he felt right now.

No one came out to check up on Blaine for what seemed like hours, but he checked his phone. It had only been half an hour and Blaine was not even the slightest bit cold.

Kurt came out with red rimmed eyes, the poor guy had been crying over the fiasco.

Blaine slowly stood up, his pants were wet from the ice on the floor but he didn't care, he walked over to Kurt and looked at him with worry "I am so sorry you had to witness that Kurt...I..I shouldn't have set him off..."

Kurt shook his head and sniffled "'It's fine...well not fine but you know...but that's not the only reason why I came out here" more tears began going down his perfect face, Blaine wished he wouldn't cry, it broke his heart.

"What is it?" he asked worried of what could be worse right now, something had happened in there while Blaine was outside and he had missed it.

Kurt rubbed his eye and looked up slightly then down to Blaine "It's my dad...he had another heart attack..."

Blaine's heart sunk deep into an abyss of darkness, he could feel Kurt's pain right through to his core "I..Is he going to be...Okay?" he said hesitantly, heart attacks were severe no matter the level of the attack.

Once again Kurt shook his head "No...he's in a coma" then it started heavily snowing down on them, like they were next for the picking,


	5. Don't You Want Me Baby?

**A/N - This chapter is a sort of a flame to the romance so to speak, let me know what you think by either reviewing or private messaging me. Please I love to hear from my fans :D**

* * *

><p>The next day was just as bad as the last, with Carol, Kurt and Finn all in horror over Burt's decreasing health. It was as if Blaine's world seemed so miniscule compared to everything else around him.<p>

Blaine told Kurt to stay with his family, he had some calls to make to the University about the storm and he didn't think Kurt would leave anytime soon, Blaine couldn't leave because of the storm and also Kurt wouldn't have any transport to get back without taking a plane. Which he highly doubted any reasonable airport would fly in this weather.

The University had seen the weather reports and have organized their instructors to send the work they would miss during the storm, atleast they had something to do while here. But he would need a computer to access the emails and print off the work, Blaine walked to the main desk and asked the nurse if there was any internet access around. She grabbed out a map and gave him directions to an internet room not far from the cafeteria.

Blaine grabbed his satchel and knocked on Burt's room door, Finn answered but Kurt saw who it was and basicallu pushed Finn out the way.

"H..Hey" he rubbed his eyes and yawned lightly.

Blaine felt horrible that Kurt hadn't slept since they actually arrived at the hospital, it was nearly two days and he was sure Kurt would collapse any moment now. Blaine adjusted the strap on his satchel "Hi, I know that it's a bad time but..." he gestured for Kurt to walk outside with him.

The taller guy nodded and said a quick word to Carol, then he closed the door and followed Blaine to a corner junction.

"I called the University, they know about the weather issue we have here so they got our instructors to send our work through email. I'm going to go print off the work now but I thought I would let you know since there are more important things right now" he said quickly "They send their prayers for your father"

Kurt just nodded, his eyes were blood shot from crying and his cheeks puffy. He looked so delicate and vulnerable to Blaine...he found it heart breaking but also very adorable "Thank you...I'll just grab my bag and I'll come with you to print off my work"

"No Kurt it's fine really..."

Kurt waved it off "My dad's not alone and I need a distraction right now"

Blaine just simply nodded to Kurt's demand and waited at the corner junction for him to return with his items. Kurt then returned about ten minutes later with his laptop bag and notebooks, then Blaine led the way towards the internet room down the hall from the cafeteria/

They never spoke about anything till they walked inside to what looked like a internet cafe with love seats, round tables with high chairs and even a coffee machine that also served tea. No one else was inside and Blaine walked over to one of the table's, placing his books down and bringing out his laptop to then be joined by Kurt.

Kurt then unpacked his things and begun typing quickly across the keyboard with a big sigh. Blaine looked up "What's the matter?"

Kurt slammed the laptop shut and got up to collect the printings of his work "People found out about my father" he simply said and returned to the table with Blaine.

"How...But you only just found out last night, how does everyone else know?"

"Finn must have told Rachel, his girlfriend" he explained and begun reading one of the papers.

For the next three hours they worked hard on getting most of their appointed work done, Blaine finished a few papers and finally a big assignment that was due Monday while Kurt only had two papers left.

"Would you like a coffee?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded eager, obviously he was feeling the caffeine desire just as much as Blaine was right now. Going three hours without caffeine would make Blaine go insane, but having Kurt around kept him stable enough to continue.

Blaine then got up and walked over to the coffee machine to start boiling the only coffee they had here, espresso. It wasn't a medium drip or a latte for that matter but it was coffee nonetheless.

"They only have espresso, is that okay?" Blaine asked as he grabbed out two styrofoam cups for the two.

"As long as it has caffeine in it" he said simply as he put away his notebooks then opened his laptop. Blaine then poured them both their coffee's and handed Kurt's coffee to him before sitting down himself, taking a quick sip. He shrugged it off and continued to drink as he scrolled through his work then saving it.

"So have anyone else you wanted to see before the storm hit?" Blaine asked as he sipped his coffee, his eyes pearing over the cup to look at Kurt.

He sighed then took a sip "Does it matter?"

Blaine scoffee a little "Uh yeah"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Most of New Directions are away on travels or University" he explained as he finished off his coffee "Thanks for the coffee by the way...Better than I expected" he caught a smile edge at Kurt's lips. It was nice to see him smile again.

"That's too bad about your friends but if you still need a distraction then maybe I could think of something?" Blaine suggested. He ignored how bad it sounded because Blaine wasn't hinting at anything sexual, he liked Kurt more than he cared to admit because he wasn't good at romance but he wanted to know if Kurt liked him as well.

Kurt raised a brow and his fingers flexed on the table "Do tell" he smiled.

"Well it's a surprise, how about I come get you in maybe a couple of hours?" he suggested and with that it was organized. Kurt would stay with his parents and Finn for the couple of hours while Blaine got ready.

"I like surprises" Kurt smiled and turned off his laptop, gathering his items and standing up "I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"It's a date" Blaine said without thinking, which rewarded him a smirk from Kurt before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine was freaking out big time.<p>

How was he going to surprise Kurt when he was bad at romance and has never had a boyfriend before in his life.

He stayed in the internet cafe for another half an hour researching about possibilities and had an idea that might even surprise himself.

Blaine hurried to get everything ready and then against the nurses wishes, Blaine ran outside to his car to grab his and Kurt's bags, then towed them inside. He was shivering but he was sure that Kurt would want some fresh clothes. Blaine even admitted that he needed some change of clothes.

Just before he got changed, he left Kurt's bags outside Burt's door and he knocked then quickly walked back to his bags,

He quickly got changed into his jeans, white button up shirt with a blazer over top and his peacot over top, he buttoned it up and wrapped his navy blue and crimson red scarf around his neck. He texted Kurt the details of what he should wear and half an hour later he knocked on Burt's hospital room door.

Carol opened the door with a small smile "Come in sweety, Kurt is just touching up his hair" Blaine smiled and walked inside to see Finn sitting by the hospital bed. There was Burt, still as a log but he was breathing.

Blaine looked away to look at Carol "How is Burt holding up?"

Carol looked over at her husband "He's stable but the doctor's have no idea when he will wake up" she sniffled then the door opened.

Kurt was wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had on a black vest with a black tie. To break up the black he wore tight denim jeans with his hair styled up and a black coat and scarf draping over his arm. Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful and well sexy in his life.

His mouth was slightly open and he stuttered a little before talking "Y,,You look great" he admitted with a small blush.

Kurt chuckled lightly "Speak for yourself" then he pulled on his jacket, which was a peacoat as well but a more slimming fit. He tied his scarf up so his neck was fully covered, he then gave Carol a hug then Finn a wave. Kurt then walked over to his father and gave him a kiss on the forehead to then follow Blaine out the room.

They walked out the room and down the hall towards where the cafeteria was, Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly waiting to see where to go and Blaine gave him a smirk and lead him down another hall away from the cafeteria. He stopped outside a door and slowly opened to reveal an aviary of plants, glass and of course snow. But there was a sheet on the floor amongst some pillows, there was some prepacked food and drinks that obviously came from the cafeteria.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a light chuckle "You did all this?"

Blaine nodded.

"You continue to surprise me" he simply said a little abashed, Kurt walked over to the sheet but got distracted by something outside, Blaine joined him to see the snow was calming but it was still torrential out.

Blaine walked over to the make-shift picnic and sat down, tapping the spot next to him, Kurt joined him with a shake of his head.

Eagerly grabbing the food he had gathered and the drinks, he placed them all in front of Kurt, indicating he pick first. Once Kurt picked out a bagel with some water, he waited till Blaine picked out his cookie and some milk from the small little cartons they supplied, that's when the two finally started truely relaxing.

* * *

><p>"So what got you into performing?" Kurt asked as they laid back on the sheet and pillows, they finished eating and have been looking at the plain ceiling for an unmeasurable amount of time. Blaine had crumbs on his chin from his cookie at one point and Kurt had diligantly wiped them away with his thumb, he blushed slightly and they continued with their conversation.<p>

Blaine sighed as he stretched out "I started singing and dance when I was five, when I got into middle school I would perform at theme parks for extra money and finally when I transferred to Dalton Academy I auditioned for the Warblers, and well here we are" he looked at Kurt with a smile "How about you?"

"I've been performing since I was basically born" he joked with a small laugh, Blaine joined in "No I...I didn't start singing till I was at least eight, I practiced by myself and would try out for plays and when I started high school, I would audition for the school musicals and then New Directions came to be in my sophomore year" he explained "It was a wreck the first year I admit, even Mr Schue's ex wife threatened to shave my head if I went near her _fake_ child and I cannot rock that look, even Justin Timberlake grew his fro back"

Blaine just couldn't help but break into hysterics as Kurt continued to make him forget everything outside this room.

It was unreal how this one individual was able to make Blaine forget about everything, even his own name. Though he won't admit it. How can someone admit their true feelings to someone, it's insane.

"You find that funny?" Kurt asked with a brow raised "Me being bald?"

Blaine shook his head and held a finger up to ask for Kurt to hold on, he took ina a few deep breaths and sighed "I was laughing because of the way you said it, you say it so seriously" he smiled.

Kurt chuckled "I'm not always serious"

They chatted for about another ten minutes before a question bugged Blaine "I don't want to pry...but I was wondering have you ever been with anyone?" he bit his lower lip hoping Kurt didn't think he was _making a move_ on him or anything. Though the idea was tantilizing.

"Straight out with it are we?" he nodded "Okay" then Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine "I have never been with anyone, I've had those crushes that will never happen...Like I said my Sophomore year was a wreck, I had a crush on Finn who is completely straight then our parent's met thanks to me" he smirked "But to answer your question simply, No"

Blaine smirked at Kurt's small rant, he seemed to get lost in his own words "Neither have I...there were crushes of course and I even got the Warblers to sing When I Get You Alone in the GAP...to a guy I only met twice for coffee, it was the GAP attack and really embarrassing" he admitted "I'm not good with romance"

Kurt scoffed "_Not good with romance_ as if Blaine, have you looked around?" he gestured to around them "In my books, this is romantic" Kurt then laid back down.

"Moving from romance, what about sex?" he asked.

"It's only our first date Blaine" Kurt teased and gestured for Blaine to continue.

"As I was saying, have you ever done anything sexual or actually had sex?" Blaine wasn't meaning to intrude but the conversation would come up sooner or later, why not?

Kurt put his hands behind his head and sighed, he seemed uncomfortable about the subject but still answered "I haven't had sex or done anything sexual to anyone or with anyone" he admitted quickly, his cheeks a deep red.

"No need to be embarrassed Kurt, neither have I so we're both on a clean slate" he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed in reassurance, his hand was so soft and warm that Blaine never wanted to let go.

Kurt squeezed back "Thank's but I'm not bothered by not having sex, it's not a huge need of mine right now"

"It's not like we can blame teenage hormones anymore" Blaine joked and that earned a grin from Kurt.

"No we can't, though many have tried"

They talked like this for another hour till Blaine's phone buzzed, he grabbed his phone and looked at the message, he groaned and quickly replied then putting his phone away "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we need to get out of this hospital as soon as my dad get's better, the white walls and constant smell of hand sanitizer is horrible" Kurt complained.

Blaine smiled, completely ignoring his phone going off like crazy "Hopefully the storm clears out" Kurt looked around Blaine to where the sound was coming from.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Blaine shook his head "No it's rude, I'm talking to you"

Kurt sighed and reached around to hand Blaine his phone "Just answer it Blaine"

With a heavy sigh, Blaine pressed ACCEPT and held the phone to his ear "Hello?"

Then it cut out, Blaine looked back at his phone. It was dead. Then suddenly the power went out completely, he felt Kurt grab Blaine's hand so they knew where the other was, Blaine blinked a few times and then the lights flicked back on basically blinding them.

They put their arms over their eyes till they adjusted then when they looked up they realized they were closer than they thought, their eyes linking and their faces only a hand away, it was like magnets were pulling them closer. Both their eye's closed slowly, lips parted waiting to feel each others lips before the door burst open.

They jumped apart to see Blaine's father, the look on his face told him that he saw enough to have a red face of fury and disgust. Blaine looked at his father then Kurt, he was breathing fast but didn't move.

"Where have you been Blaine? Everyone has been worried sick" he said as a sneer.

"Carol knew I was taking Kurt away for a while, why were _you_ worried? I thought you would think I went back in the closet" he spat with anger.

His father scoffed "If you were you wouldn't be here throwing yourself at _him_" he said the last word as if he was the disease, Blaine stood up with his fists balled up "Don't look at me like that Blaine Anderson" his father threatened.

"Get. Out" Blaine said simply and before anything happened, Kurt got up and stood between them. His arms folded and held a face of worry and annoyance.

"Listen to me, both of you" Kurt said as he tapped his foot "There are bigger reasons to be upset rather than this" he looked at Blaine "Sit" he ordered and Blaine complied, then Kurt turned his gaze to Blaine's father "If you have nothing nice to say to Blaine, me or anyone else around here then leave. Go out in the storm because you are creating one inside"

His father looked at Kurt like he wanted to hit him, but instead he grabbed the door handle and slammed it after him. That was his exit.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a thankful gleam "You sir are very brave for taking on my father like that"

Kurt sighed, sitting back down where he was "I dealt with bullies who found any excuse to throw me around, I learnt some things in high school that weren't on the curriculum" he looked down then back up into Blaine's eyes "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Blaine...really I am"

Blaine's heart stung a little with the apology, it wasn't his fault that his father had homophobic problems "Please it is not your fault, he just has problems not you" Blaine moved closer and grabbed Kurt's hands in his "What do you want to do?" trying to change the subject.

"Stay here..." Kurt said simply and in answer, Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist and laid them both back to look at the ceiling. But it was a little more close this time. Maybe just maybe Kurt liked Blaine just as much as he did for the other. Blaine was going to find a way to show Kurt he cared more than he thought, he will think of something...He had to.


	6. Teenage Dream

**A/N - My apologies for the delay of this chapter, I was busy with personal business but I finally got it done in under an hour. Hope you like it because I think this is my favourite chapter thus far!**

* * *

><p>They had finally slept after what seemed like a long struggle to keep themselves together while Burt recovered, the nurses worried slightly when the power fluxed a few times since Blaine took Kurt out for their date. Turns out the power poles had fallen down around Lima, though the hospital had back up generators, there was no telling how long they would last.<p>

Kurt was busy with making sure his father got the best treatment, also keeping an eye on Carol, Finn and also Blaine. It was as if he fitted into their family since his own abandoned him when his father was basically yelled at by Kurt.

Blaine was glad he hasn't seen them since then, they couldn't leave the hospital but they were most likely on the other side of the hospital. Though his mother texted him asking how he was, what he was doing and ocassionally asking that he and his father work out their problems. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon unless his father got over the homophobic feelings he had towards Blaine.

So he decided to stay with Kurt's family till the storm blew over, then they would go back to New York, get over the drama they have had here then resume whatever they were doing before...But before they leave Lima, he had to find out if Kurt had the same feelings that Blaine had for Kurt. Even if it wasn't mutual, atleast he tried.

Blaine had just finished his second coffee when Kurt emerged from his father's room, he looked a lot better than he did when he thought that the power surge would effect his progression. The nurses reassured him multiple times and still Kurt worried.

"They said that he is stable but he is still in a coma...they don't know when he will come out of it..." he trailed off as he sat down next to Blaine. He instinctively put an arm around Kurt, pulling him close so he could rest against him. Kurt relaxed instantly and closed his eyes, he hasn't slept well even though he had many opportunities he only had about two hours sleep, he was surviving off of coffee right now.

"Kurt..." Blaine trailed off "Maybe you should go rest, you looked absolutely wrecked and we will wake you if any news comes of your father" he said gently.

He wished that Kurt would obey but he shook his head, kept his head against Blaine's shoulder as he began humming Born This Way by Lady Gaga. It seemed as if it made the guy even more calm because before he knew it, Kurt had stopped humming and his body was limp.

Not wanting to disturb him, Blaine pulled him closer so he was snuggled against Blaine's side as he slept. He seemed to like the warmth as he held onto Blaine's vest as if it was a life or death situation and continued to sleep. Seizing the opportunity as best as he could, he looked at Carol with what the Warblers used to call his poppy dog eyes and smiled lightly "May I ask a question Mrs Hummel?"

"Of course but please Blaine, it's Carol" she smiled warmly awaiting Blaine's question.

He bit his lower lip as he contemplated how to ask "It's about Kurt..." he trailed off as he looked at her curious eyes "I...I care about him a lot and I was wondering if you knew anything that I could do to make him see my real feelings?" he asked.

Carol couldn't stop grinning at Blaine, it was as if it was a relief to hear Blaine admit he had some feelings for Kurt. He wondered if Kurt's family talked about them getting together when they weren't around. Well he won't find out till she answered.

"Honestly Blaine just be yourself, Kurt may seem like he is all about clothes, singing and looks but really he is the kind of young man who wants a real relationship, he talks about romance and it's truly unique how much he desires it. So if you want to show him your true feelings, try showing it in your own way" she said simply "He's the romantic type and from what I have heard, you are too. Your manners and way you act show you can be the romantic type, give it a try" she encouraged.

Blaine also smiled, he was going to do this. He was going to show Kurt that he truly cared for him other than friendship "Thank you" just as Kurt began to stir, he moaned while rubbing his eyes, looking around disoriented before meeting Blaine's eyes. Slowly he straitened up and held back a yawn "Awake already?" Blaine asked smugly.

Kurt gave Blaine a look, he knew that Blaine had wanted him to rest and he finally had some sleep but not much "Shut up" he said with a small smile.

"But if I shut up how can I ask the lady for a coffee?"

Kurt slapped his shoulder lightly before standing up, he stretched his arms and sighed "How long was I asleep?" he wasn't directing the question at anyone, he was obviously eager to see his father.

"About ten minutes sweety" Carol answered "Why don't you and Blaine go down to the cafeteria while Finn and I sit with Burt?" she asked. Blaine knew she wanted them together just as much as he did, she was giving Blaine some leeway.

Kurt hesitated but Blaine jumped up "Sounds good hey Kurt?" he looked at Kut with a smile. Blaine had only small time but he had an idea of how to play this out.

"S..Sure" he stammered before following Blaine towards the cafeteria.

They ordered some coffee, sitting down near the snowed over windows. They looked out as best as they could and could only see a little light. It was at least four in the afternoon, and Blaine had hoped it was because he needed a favor.

He excused himself from the table, he went around the corner out of ear shot and called Nick. He answered on the second ring with all the Warblers singing in unison Blaine's name. He smirked "Hey guys, I know I know I haven't been to see you but we're trapped in the hospital...No I'm fine but I need a huge favor"

* * *

><p>After half an hour of chatting with Kurt, he finally recieved the text he had been waiting for. Blaine kept a straight face, he wanted to surprise Kurt, so he looked up "It's my parents, I'll be five minutes" Kurt nodded and basically shooed Blaine "Wait right here?" the guy nodded again.<p>

When he was out of eye sight of Kurt, he ran through the halls to the entry door. The nurse complained about letting the Warblers in but Blaine explained it was only temporary and they will leave, apparently Jeff's father owns a snow plow which conveniently was plowing down the hospitals road, they hitched a ride with him and some followed in their SUV.

Blaine knew he owed them big for this, they were excited about the plan and when the nurse finally agreed. They quietly made it down the halls, Carol caught eye of them when she went to the bathroom. Blaine smiled at her and they continued towards the cafeteria, they stopped around the corner, he turned to them and pointed out Kurt.

All of the Warblers then walked out from around the corner, they gathered in a triangle in the entrance of the hospital, Kurt had looked up realizing who they were, Blaine stood behind them, obscured by their bodies as he readied himself.

That's when their accapella voices sounded through the hospital, playing a familiar tune. They splitted in half slightly so Blaine walked through and began singing.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, brought me to life every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_"

Then their voices joined together "_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love, let's just dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever! You!_" he pointed towards Kurt who was frozen in shock.

"_Make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_" they all danced around the cafeteria whom were dancing along or singing with them, Kurt stayed in his seat who was also smiling along.

Blaine spun on the heel of his shoe in front of Kurt, he continued to sing the song which by now Kurt must know.

"_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever! You!_" he pointed to Kurt again with a smile "_Make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_" he grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him up from his feet as he pulled him towards the midst of the dancing Warblers as they sung around him "_Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_" their melodies sounded through the room as they all got tight in a circle with Kurt in the middle.

"_Yeah!_" Then they sprung apart as they sung the chorus "_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back, myyyy noo when you look at me_" Blaine pointed towards himself with a smile as they all danced around Kurt, he made his way to stand in front of the Warblers.

"_Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back, Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_" then they all stopped.

The people in the cafteria all applauded them, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he was breathing heavily from singing. He smiled as he walked over to Kurt "What did you think?" he asked.

Kurt was speechless for a second as he couldn't help but smile "I loved it, I love the song but you guys just outdid it!" he then sorrounded Blaine with his arms around his neck, he caught him and hugged him to Blaine.

They finally broke apart, Kurt around Blaine at the Warblers then back at Blaine "I called in a favour.." he trailed off "I wanted a way to show someone I care about my true feelings the only way I know how...by song" he admitted "It wasn't over the top was it?" Blaine asked nervously as Kurt didn't say anything straight away.

Kurt took in a breath and smiled "It was perfect..." he trailed off "But why me?"

Blaine closed his eyes and reopened them as he took a breath, he held one of Kurt's hands in his "Kurt there is a moment...where you say to yourself oh there you are, I've been looking for you forver...being here with you and learning more about you...that was a moment for me...about you..." he hesitated before continuing "You move me Kurt and being in this hospital trapped is another excuse to spend more time with you" he saw Kurt's eyes wide with surprise and before he lost his nerve, Blaine moved in slowly and their lips met gently.

At first Kurt seemed to hesitate but he responded just as gently, his hand was on Blaine's cheek and they breathed in as they kissed before they slowly broke apart. Their eyes met and Blaine looked at Kurt as his cheeks reddened then looked away.

Blaine looked at Kurt then blushed as well "We should uh...go study" he blinked a few times.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile "I thought we were" then their lips met once more in a more passionate kiss, but not enough to get complaints to move along. The Warblers were cheering them and they broke apart with small chuckles. Blaine turned to his friends and Kurt spoke first "You guys were amazing as always..." then he grabbed Blaine's hand unexpectantly.

Blaine looked at Kurt then the Warblers "I owe you alot guys, thank you" then they all came up to embrace them both, they all walked out the cafeteria as Kurt and Blaine held hands down the halls. Carol and Finn just exited Burt's room as they saw the large group of teen boys, they mostly focused their eyes on Kurt and Blaine holding hands. Kurt was beaming and Carol just walked up to embrace them both.

They walked the Warblers out and once they left to get back to Westerville, both of them walked back to the waiting room and sat down. Blaine sat down and indicated for Kurt to sit on his lap, he did so and Carol walked over to sit next to them "I heard a commotion come from down the hall, what was it?" she asked.

Blaine smirked "I got my old school friends to come down to Lima to perform a song with me for Kurt..." he winked indicating it was to show his true feelings.

Carol caught on and she looked at Kurt "How was it?"

"It was amazing and just...I'm speechless" he gushed as he looked at Blaine with red cheeks "Your amazing" he gushed even more as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him to Kurt's chest.

Blaine embraced Kurt and couldn't help but smile.

Kurt was definently his teenage dream. He would always feel like his heart was racing, he would always remember how he felt while performing the song for him. He would always remember Kurt's expressions and smiles as he performed Teenage Dream to him. Blaine wanted to make Kurt feel as special as he did just moments ago. He never wanted this feeling to go. Never.


	7. Authors Note - SORRY NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know I'm horrible for not updating my stories, right now I am planning for what I want to do with them, either updating a new chapter or not continuing at all with them.

BUT I have a concept for an old roleplay plot I went through with a group but it ended up dying out so now I want to put it out there but focusing on my character and his boyfriend. This will be a Seblaine fic. If you don't like the concept, I apologize but that is what happened in the roleplay as Kurt was with someone else.

I want to know what I should start with, we first started in College and then my friend and I plotted a 2x2 with our two characters and another 2, making it a future group one with just us four, it skipped about 5 years ahead. What I really want to know is if you guys want me to start from College or start at the time skip, don't worry I will be explaining what happened to characters from the past so you can understand and I will always be happy to answer questions.

Hope to hear from you guys!

- Jordyn xx


End file.
